Sabotage
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Entre son premier rendez-vous qui disparaît mystérieusement et son sixième rendez-vous qui se voit annulé à cause d'une voix hystérique au téléphone, Sakura en vient à se dire que ça commence vraiment à dépasser les bornes ! (traduction)Kakashi/Sakura
_Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire et les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto, la fic que je viens de traduire est à therealesther.
_

 _En espérant que vous aimerez ce petit Kakashi/Sakura :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Sabotage**

 **OoOoO**

Résumé: «Entre son premier rendez-vous qui disparaît mystérieusement et son sixième rendez-vous qui se voit annulé à cause d'une voix hystérique au téléphone, Sakura en vient à se dire que ça commence vraiment à dépasser les bornes ! (traduction)Kakashi/Sakura »

* * *

Son premier rendez-vous était avec un chuunin du département orthopédique. Sakura ne savait pas grand chose sur lui, mais il était assez mignon et elle en avait marre de faire des rapports pour Tsunada un vendredi soir. Alors quand il lui demanda de sortir un peu se détendre, elle accepta volontiers. Sur le chemin menant au restaurant, ils rencontrèrent Kakashi Hatake, rentrant d'une mission. Kakashi semblait heureux de la voir, lui envoyant un paresseux et un habituel « Yo !» avant de poursuivre sa route.

Au restaurant, ils commandèrent des plats et le rendez-vous de Sakura s'excusa, prétextant avec un besoin urgent, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Vingt minutes passèrent et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Heureusement, à ce moment là, Kakashi entra dans le restaurant. Captant son attention, la jeune fille lui demanda d'aller jeter un œil dans les toilettes des hommes, pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour son rendez-vous.

« Avec plaisir » Une lueur amusée traversa son œil unique alors qu'il hochait la tête.

Une minute plus tard, il était de retour, en soupirant et en secouant la tête. Cette ordure avait disparu, quel crétin, il n'avait clairement pas de temps à consacré à Sakura pour s'enfuir comme ça. Sakura était surprise, un peu confuse, mais pas déçue. Après tout, elle connaissait à peine ce garçon de toute façon et...oh Kakashi sensei, est-ce du sang sur votre bras ?! Laissez-moi guérir ça !

Au moment où elle avait fini de guérir la blessure, le serveur apportait l'entrée et cela aurait été dommage de gaspiller tant de nourriture. Le reste de la soirée fut donc consacré à manger avec son professeur aux cheveux d'argent, discutant de sa mission, et se remémorant des souvenirs du bon vieux temps. Ils divisèrent la facture en deux, rejoignirent sa maison et attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ouvert la porte, puis il partit avec un sourire et un signe de la main.

Le deuxième rendez-vous de Sakura vint une semaine plus tard. C'était un autre chuunin, un gars avec qui elle avait déjà fait équipe en mission. Il avait un an ou deux de plus qu'elle, et il était grand et bien bâti, et voulait l'emmener dîner dans le meilleur restaurant de sushi de Konoha. Sakura ne voulant guère passer son vendredi soir à aider Shizune à cacher les bouteilles de saké de Tsunade, elle accepta et lui demanda de venir la chercher vers six heures.

Elle faisait des courses afin de s'acheter une nouvelle robe pour son rendez-vous (elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'en acheter au cours des dernières années) quand elle se heurta à Kakashi, dont la dernière équipe de genin était en mission de rang D et aidait à nettoyer des cages pour un magasin d'animaux de compagnie. Le shinobi semblait à nouveau heureux de la voir, et quand il entendit qu'elle faisait des courses, il offrit de l'aider à choisir quoi porter. A la surprise de Sakura, les goûts de son mentor aux cheveux d'argent semblaient pencher vers des jupes qui arrivaient à hauteur de genoux.

Quand elle trouva finalement une robe rouge à hauteur de genoux avec un décolleté en cœur qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses cheveux roses, Kakashi s'excusa précipitamment, en disant qu'il devait retourner superviser ses élèves.

Vendredi soir, six heures arriva, mais pas son rendez-vous. Aux alentours de six heures et demie, Sakura commença à s'énerver. Vers sept heures, elle s'inquiéta. A sept heures et demie, on frappa à sa porte, et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était un messager ninja, qui lui remit une note signée par son rendez-vous.

« Chère Sakura,

Je suis tellement désolé de manquer notre rendez-vous, mais j'ai soudain reçu l'ordre d'accomplir une mission d'escorte jusqu'au village caché du sable. Apparemment, l'un des jounin d'élite m'a mentionné, en disant que mes compétences étaient nécessaires. Je vais partir pendant trois mois. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous revoir quand je serais rentré ? »

Avec un soupir, Sakura jeta la note à la poubelle, arracha ses boucles d'oreilles, et commença à retirer les broches de ses cheveux. A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte. Secouant ses cheveux roses autour de son visage, elle retourna ouvrir la porte, et se retrouva face à face avec Kakashi. Dans ses doigts pendait un sac plastique rempli de sushis du meilleur endroit de la ville.

« J'ai vu qu'il y avait encore de la lumière, tu as faim ? » Son œil découvert scintillait vers elle.

Sakura haussa les épaules et le fit entrer.

« Kakashi-sensei, les hommes sont nazes, pas vrai ? »

Il ôta ses sandales et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, riant doucement.

« Sans aucun doute . Voilà pourquoi je préfère les femmes. »

La semaine suivante se passa sans incidents, avec une mission et certaines opérations chirurgicales délicates qui la privèrent de plusieurs nuits de sommeil. Le jeudi, elle fut affectée à la réception des missions, et un membre de l'ANBU lui présenta son rapport avec un sourire amical et une invitation à prendre un verre dès que son travail serait terminé. Sakura réfléchit pendant un moment, et décida qu'elle n'avait guère l'envie de passer la soirée à repenser à la jambe qu'elle avait dû amputer ce matin, puis elle esquissa un sourire et lui dit qu'elle serait libre après sept heures.

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant un jounin masqué qui arrivait à la réception tout et lui tendait un café chaud avec son rapport.

« Je vous remercie sensei »

« Je ferais tout pour mon ex-élève préférée » lui sourit-il.

A sept heures, Sakura repoussa sa chaise et se leva, faisant de la place pour le personnel qui prenait le quart de nuit. Elle brossa ses cheveux, auréola ses lèvres de rouge, puis attendit ensuite sur une chaise près de la porte. A sept heures et quart, elle se mit à taper du pied sur le sol. A sept heures et demie, elle commença à avoir soif, et son ventre protestait bruyamment. A huit heures, la jeune fille renonça à attendre et se dirigea vers le stand de ramen d'Ichiraku. Elle avait beaucoup de bons souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés...et ce soir, il y avait également un certain jounin aux cheveux d'argent devant un bol vide sur le comptoir en face de lui.

Sakura ne prit pas la peine de protester quand il lui offrit de lui acheter un bol, et elle l'engloutit avec gratitude, jetant de temps à autre quelques piques bien senties sur combien ses rendez-vous étaient nuls, lâches et égoïstes.. Kakashi lui acheta un autre bol, insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez ces derniers temps, et que peut-être le travail était dur et qu'il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait récemment fait des interventions chirurgicales délicates ?

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à minuit, et, à un certain moment, Sakura se retrouva à verser quelques larmes pour le genin qui avait perdu sa jambe et lorsque Kakashi glissa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, elle se sentit tellement reconnaissante même si Naruto était à nouveau absent à cause d'une formation intense, et que Sasuke semblait perdu à jamais, Kakashi était toujours là, à ses côtés.

Sakura ne sut jamais pourquoi son rendez-vous ANBU ne s'était pas présenté, mais elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait demandé avec empressement une affectation au pays des vagues.

Une semaine et trois jours plus tard, Sakura avait son quatrième rendez-vous. Il était candidat à l'examen des jounin, avait un grand sourire, et il lui demanda de faire une séance d'entraînement avec lui, suivi d'un déjeuner en tête à tête. Sakura ne voulait pas rester à l'intérieur alors que le temps était si beau, et elle accepta.

Malheureusement, cela signifiait aussi refuser l'offre de s'entraîner avec Kakashi. Celui-ci hocha simplement les épaules avec un léger sourire. « Une autre fois, peut-être ? »

Lorsque Sakura arriva, portant ses nouveaux gants noirs, elle trouva le champs d'entraînement vide. Vide, à l'exception de Kakashi couché sous un arbre, en train de lire Icha Icha Paradise. S'avançant vers lui, elle s'assit à ses côtés et cala son dos contre l'écorce rugueuse.

« Vous lisez ici depuis longtemps ? »

Il inclina la tête vers elle. « Ouais, peut-être une heure ou deux. »

Sakura regarda ses vêtements. Il y avait des taches sombres de sueur, et il respirait rapidement, comme s'il venait de terminer une séance d'entraînement intense.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent sourit. « Tu as de beaux gants. Ce sont des nouveaux ? »

Elle finit par passer l'après-midi avec Kakashi, l'aidant à choisir de nouveaux gants. Il lui a acheta de la crème glacée pour montrer sa gratitude, et ils s'assirent dehors, profitant du soleil.

Le lendemain, Tsunade mentionna que l'un des candidats à l'examen de jounin avait été hospitalisé pour insolation et épuisement, suite à une séance d'entraînement éreintante.

Lorsque son cinquième rendez-vous eu une intoxication alimentaire et que son sixième fut annulé à cause d'un étrange coup de téléphone, Sakura se dit que ça commençait vraiment à dépasser les bornes.

« Kakashi sensei ? »

« Oui Sakura ? » Il la regarda avec un air innocent, mais la jeune fille avait fait quelques recherches, et avait découvert le nom du jounin d'élite qui avait recommandé d'inclure son deuxième rendez-vous à la longue mission de trois mois au village caché du sable.

« J'ai réalisé quelque chose. »

« Oui ? »

« Si vous êtes déterminé à saboter tous mes rendez-vous, alors cela signifie que la seule personne avec laquelle je peux aller en rendez-vous est vous, sensei »

« Moi ? Saboter ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » L'œil sombre de Kakashi s'était écarquillé sous la confusion et la perplexité, toutefois sa posture était parfaitement détendue. Sakura roula des yeux.

« Donc, venez me chercher à sept heures et si vous êtes en retard, je serais vêtue d'une veste à col haut et d'un pantalon large. »

Il caressa pensivement son menton. « Et si je suis en avance ? »

« Pensez rouge, court et serré. »

Sakura repartit avec un sourire rayonnant. Après tout, quand elle y repensait, elle n'avait personne d'autre qu'elle préférait à ce jour, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas être coincée chez elle un vendredi soir, à s'entraîner à utiliser son chakra.

Ce soir-là, Kakashi arriva devant sa porte à six heures trente.


End file.
